


The Last Words You Saw

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, I just couldn't stand them not saying goodbye, but not really, don't read until you've watched that and drowned in your tears, spoilers for S03E03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't... I couldn't let it end like that. Although I'm not claiming that this is any better.<br/>Written within an hour after watching the episode.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Words You Saw

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't... I couldn't let it end like that. Although I'm not claiming that this is any better.  
> Written within an hour after watching the episode.

“Justin! Mate, no. NO!” When John reached the spot where Justin had fallen and went on his knees beside him, he didn’t see the blood. He only saw the streetlights reflected in Justin’s eyes, eyes barely open, but searching.

A rasping hint at a breath.

“Don’t talk, Justin, don’t even try. Don't...” His eyes glued to Justin’s, John almost wished he hadn’t found him like this. Wished he’d found him dead already.

Stubborn as he was, Justin moved his lips anyway, even though no sound came out except for the faint gurgling of blood flooding the remains of his lungs, from the few veins and arteries that weren’t splattered on the pavement behind him. John gripped Justin’s hand with his right, his left hovering over Justin’s cheek. He never had. He didn’t dare to now.

Justin squeezed his hand, feebly but noticeably, and jerked his head. He wanted him to pay attention to something. Again, John watched his lips move, and it seemed as though they were miming the same words over and over again. Luther paid attention and felt his heart turn to ash in his chest.

* * *

Alice couldn’t come to the funeral. Even after helping take Marwood down, the Metropolitan Police weren’t exactly happy with her involvement at all. She sneered as she put down the paper. They’d lost one of their own, and they wouldn’t even let her pay her respects.

She’d planned to come back when she heard about Marwood, but she had made her way twice as fast after she’d heard about DS Ripley.

As she came to stand next to the one copper who wouldn’t arrest her in this world or any other, looking at the fresh grave, she felt an uncharacteristic pull somewhere in her chest, one that could only ever be John’s fault.

“We both know that emotions aren’t my forte, but you were right when you said that I could recognise them in others. I know what he meant to you, John. And I’m sorry. I truly am.”

John didn’t answer. He didn’t have to.

* * *

That night, John dreamt of Justin, dreamt of the same words, dreamt of the same voice, although he had never actually _heard_ those words; but he’d read them from Justin’s lips, and he would never forget what he _saw_.

_It’s alright. I love you, too._

 


End file.
